What Can Go Wrong, Will Go Wrong
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Remy and Molly invite their friends along on a summer road trip to Nevada to finally meet Molly's family. It all sounds so fun...in theory. Who's idea was it to let Kitty drive? 47th story in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.  
I don't own any bands/singers/songs/lyrics mentioned.

AN: Was working on this last month a bit and it really flowed, so enjoy this quickly put out story, because I don't know if I'll get one out this fast again. Hope it makes you laugh! Thanks for reading/reviewing! Edit: TO ADD! I don't have any real prejudices against people with lazy eyes or who might "look creepy". This was just for wacky humors sake! And as to Mollys later comment about Remy being attracted to "blimps", that's just Mollys insecurities about her weight surfacing, as per usual. (I believe in losing weight for your health.) Nothing against large women or the men that love them, okay? I write not to offend, but to entertain! So if you are ever offended, I am sorry, that was not my intent.

* * *

"Guys, guys, guys!" Molly ran into the rec room where the main team was sitting around watching TV, "I had the most fantastic idea earlier!"

Jean muted the commercials.  
"What's that Molly?"

Summer vacation had just started for most of the kids, so everyone was taking advantage of time off of school and a little R and R.

"Well, Remy and I were talking and I think I've got him on the edge of visiting my family back in Nevada, but I was just thinking what a great idea it would be if you could come with us. There's room there and I think everyone would really enjoy it."

"We'd like to," Jean said, "But Scott and I have mid-terms coming up next month and he wants to take me out this weekend. He says it's going to be really special."

"Okay, that's two of us out, but I know for a fact the rest of us aren't doing anything," Kitty said, "Piotr included, so he can come, right? You know, because Rogue would totally miss him and all."

To that Rogue blushed uncharacteristically, then glaring at Kitty.

"Works for me," Molly said, "We'll only be gone a little over a week, but, uh, since the Blackbird is in for repairs and everything, I was thinking, well..."

"She was thinking we could all have a nice, long road trip," Remy said, appearing in the doorway.

Little did anyone know, with those words Remy had just sealed the deal with the kiss of death.

* * *

Kitty and Kurt started checking off the list of things they'd piled into the huge X-van they were taking on the trip. It was two days later, around seven in the morning.

"Snacks?"Kitty asked.

"Check!" Kurt answered.

"Sunscreen?"

"Check!"

"Sunglasses?"

"Check!..."

"I can't remember the last time I've seen them this excited," Molly observed as she and Remy headed out the front door, bags in hand.

"I can," Remy said, "Several times, actually. Those two are never low on optimism or energy."  
They quickly started loading up their stuff in one of the vans.

Rogue and Piotr came out holding hands.

"Well, well, well," Remy smiled sneakily, "Aren't we-"

"Say one word about it and I'll bury your body so deep they won't be able to find it," Rogue threatened in a quiet voice. Too quiet for Molly to hear, probably.

"...Nice weather we're having, huh?" Remy thought it best to quickly change the subject.

"Oh wow!" Molly seemed to appear out of nowhere, "You're HOLDING HANDS! That's really cute. You should do that more often. You look so adorable doing that! Don't they?"

Rogue almost had steam coming out of her ears she looked so aggravated. Remy, Kitty and the boys got in the car, leaving Molly and Rogue alone for a moment.  
"Be nice to Remy and don't threaten him again, okay? He's all I've got," Molly smiled at Rogue gently.

Molly didn't threaten, but she had to get the point across. Rogue couldn't fault Molly for her protectiveness, but she was starting to understand that sometimes love was hard to find and had to be held onto tightly, lest it be lost.

* * *

"We've been driving for an hour already with no tunes. It's time for some music," Kitty said from the front seat.  
Remy drove. Kitty played navigator, while Rogue, Kurt, Molly and Piotr were in the back seats of the X-van.

"Requests?" Kitty asked.

"The Beatles!"

"Britney Spears or something,"

"..." (Piotr, of course.)

"I don't care," (Rogue, of course.)

"I've got a Panorama CD in the glove compartment," Remy said. And so, they ended up listening to jazz for the next couple of hours.

Then more jazz...and more jazz...and so on. It wasn't that Remy was that persistent, it was just so snappy,  
no one could really hate it. Except after three hours straight of it, things had gotten old.

At the fourth rest stop, Kurt slipped a Beatles CD into the disk drive.

Unfortunately for everyone else, Kurt _loved_ singing along. Loudly and obnoxiously.

"Uh oh, It doesn't matter what they say, I know I'm gonna love you any old way!"

It wasn't that Kurt was a bad singer. He was just _overly_ enthusiastic.

"O-kay, let's pick something else!" Remy said after twenty minutes of Fuzzy Elf-ified Beatles songs.

Molly put a pink CD into the CD-player.

"Alright, Britney-!" Kitty started to say

"NO!" Everyone, sans Molly and Kitty, protested.

"Fiiiiiine," Molly pouted, putting something else in.

Ah, Remy recognized it. Nothing like a little AC/DC to liven up a road trip.  
"This I _can_ agree with," Rogue said.

They drove a few more hours, with pit stops, until coming across a small tourist trap.  
The place had bathrooms, maps, grassy picnic areas, a gift shop and a huge playground for kids.

Remy and Molly sat at a picnic table entwining fingers, waiting for everyone to freshen up.

"I'm so excited, aren't you excited?" Molly looked ecstatic, eyes glittering, with a huge smile on her face. Hours of driving hadn't dampened her enthusiasm for the trip.

"I'm excited," Remy smiled, "I just hope it's not an imposition. It's asking a lot.  
Having me and dragging our friends along to stay for a week."

"No, no! They said they didn't mind. I mean, they said it couldn't be a lot of us, and it's not.  
And if it's too much on them, it's not like we can't afford a hotel either. It'll be fine," Molly said.

Remy smiled a little nodding. As always, Molly had faith that everything would work out,  
but she was still being realistic.

Kurt and Kitty came around. Kitty, being Kitty, hadn't passed up an opportunity to shop and was carrying a few small bags.

"I tried to talk her out of it, but she was being extra stubborn," Kurt explained.

"I don't know if we have any more room for-" Molly said, interrupted by Kittys "puppy dog face".

They stared at each other for several seconds.  
"It's just three tiny, itty-bitty bags," Kitty said sweetly.

"Alright, but that's it. No more stuff unless it's food or water," Molly said, trying to sound stern, but to Remy, just came off as cute.

Ten minutes later, they were on the road again.

"Did we pack water? I'm really thirsty," Rogue said.

Kitty rummaged through the ice box.  
"Ice packs, fruit, lunchables, instant noodles. There's nothing to drink in here."

There was a long silence for a few moments.

"I'll turn around," Remy sighed. 'Hope that's the _only_ mistake to happen on this trip.' Remy thought.  
Unfortunately, his hopes about that were going to be dashed in the biggest ways possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time. I also don't own McDonalds.

* * *

Some hours later, it was starting to get dark. Almost everyone was asleep, tired from the first leg of the journey. It had been a long day.

"We never decided," Remy said softly to Molly, who was still awake, "If we should stop at a few motels along the way or just keep driving."

"Let's stop. Everyone's beat and you need your rest too. You've been driving all day," Molly lovingly rubbed his arm.

"That's right," Remy yawned hard, "I have been. How'd that happen?"

"You did it because you love me," Molly smirked.

"No. I think everyone played me," Remy handed her his phone from the pocket on the door, "Look up the nearest hotel. We'll stop."

They drove ten more miles before finding a motel. A really, really run down motel.  
The L and the O on the sign had fallen off. The Jerry's spelt out just Rys because the other letters had also fallen off. The pool out front was not one, but several different shades of green, and there were not one, but three hobos dotting preferred spots out front, all with paper bags undoubtedly containing some kind of alcohol.  
"Wha-? What is this?!" Remy yelped, waking up everyone.

"What's what?-Oh dear sweet Nelly May." Rogue said. It had to be really bad for _Rogue_ to start spouting of southern colloquialisms.

"I'm sorry, okay! We'd have to drive like fifty more miles for us to get to a good hotel and I know everyone is really tired. I didn't want to push it," Molly said, looking hurt.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay. Sorry for snapping," Remy felt drained already. The day had taken it out of him,  
"We'll make do, but we're not going sub-par again. This is...this can't be good."

"Maybe it's just worse than it looks," Kurt said with a yawn.

They made their way to the lobby. Of course, passing a hobo was unavoidable.  
"Ya got change, maaaaan?" The bearded man asked. His appearance screamed hippie,  
with a tie-dye scarf around his head, a suede jacket, and jeans. Some sandals would have completed the look, Remy thought, but the man was only wearing holy socks.

"No!" Remy snapped, more tired then he realized, "-Sorry. Uh, no."

"We've got chips," Kitty gave him a couple bags, "You hang in there, okay?"

"You too, young lady," The man smiled gratefully. He had all of four teeth.  
Goodness knew how he was going to eat those chips.

The kids got two rooms and had gathered up all their things since the outside looked sketchy.  
Thankfully, they'd packed light.

"We've got plenty of rooms available. You came on a good night," A skeezy looking man with a black haired comb over in a white tank and yellow over shirt said. Remy was strongly reminded of actor Steve Buschemi.  
The guy had blue eyes and one was lazy. So, so hard to ignore.

"Thanks," Remy took the keys, handing one to Rogue.

"You kids traveling far?" The man asked.

"Far enough," Rogue said, glaring. Remy could sense without powers that Rogue was being purposely stand-offish. This really wasn't the kind of guy that needed to know their business. Small talk was one thing, but Remy wouldn't trust this guy as far as he could throw him. He gave off bad vibes, both with Remys powers and with his gut instincts.

"Alriiiight. Enjoy your stay," The man left it at that, veering back in slight fear.

"See you in the morning, ladies," Piotr waved, partially lifting up his shirt, starting to undress in his tired state.

Kitty and Molly, getting near sleep-drunk levels, let out wolf-whistles.  
"Check out that eight-pack, Roooogue," Molly drawled, "Betcha wanna touch that!"

"Yeah! She'd have to be totally dead not too!"

"Molly, Kitty, cann it!" Rogue blushed furiously.

"Sorry, I did not think," Piotr pulled his shirt back down and rushed into the room, footfalls resembling thunder because of his huge frame.

"Hey," Remy went over to Molly, enlacing fingers, "No checking out Piotr when you've got all of me to drool over."

"Just trying to bug Rogue," Molly said, "You know big, giant guys like that aren't my type."

"Yeah, except when they're 'only' a foot taller than you, Cajun and very sexy," Remy smirked.

"Yup. So kiss me goodnight already so we can both get some sleep, huh tall, dark and Cajun?" Molly quipped.  
Remy kissed her a few times. "Goodnight, my love," Remy said softly.

"'Night. Sweet dreams," Molly said.

* * *

The next morning, Remy lay in bed for several minutes. He _really_ didn't feel like getting up, which was unusual.  
yesterday had managed to exhaust him, which was bad, because he was normally filled with energy.

"You okay?" Kurt said, standing over the bed, eating a bagel, "It's seven. Thought you'd be up at six like everyone else."

"It's seven already? Man, I gotta get ready. We need to be out of here at least in a half hour if we're gonna beat traffic!"  
Remy rushed out of bed and headed straight for the shower.

Out of the shower, towel around his waist, Remy grabbed some clothes. He was planning to dry off when the door burst open.

"...Ah?" Was all Molly could manage as her jaw fell open. She stared.

Remy recollected. This was probably the first time she'd seen him in a towel.

"Turn around before you faint and wait outside," Remy instructed. Molly did as she was told.  
Normally, he'd quip and flirt, but they had a schedule to keep. He dried and dressed, going out into the hallway.

"What's up?-Molly, come on. What's going on?" Remy gently shook her out of her stupor.

"Oh, sorry. Uh, Rogue got into some trouble. She took a walk this morning, some guys cat-called her,  
now their parents are all upset. The others can't handle it. We need you, Remy." Molly said.

"Right, okay. Let's go," Remy said.

A few minutes later, Remy was facing a prissy looking mother (blonde), a snobby father, (thick glasses,  
cheesy mustache), and two kids who were around seventeen, (both redheads. It figured.) Bratty and Brattier.  
They were dressed for vacation in shorts and t-shirts.

"What's the problem here?" Remy asked.

"Oh jeez, look Marcia, this one's a mutant too," The dad said, waving his hand out dramatically.

"We're all mutants, uh, sir. Check the attitude, please kay thanks," Molly snapped a little.

One of the boys whispered something to his brother, who snickered.  
"Marcus, what?" Marcia put a hand to her head.

"Nothing, ma," The boy said.

"Anyway, what happened and what can we do to fix it?" Remy said calmly.

"This...young lady...was being a provocative distraction in public around my boys," The dad said,  
"They said they were trying to tell her to change clothes, and she almost assaulted them both."

"Liars-" Rogue started.  
Remy held up a hand.

"I heard it differently. Cat-calling from your kids. Not very gentlemanly behavior," Remy said.

"My babies would never!" Marcia was shocked.

"Rogue always tells the truth. I think they owe her an apology," Remy said.

"We'll she's not getting one!" The father said adamantly.

"Hey!" Molly shouted, quickly turning into a huge grizzly bear.  
She got up close and roared so hard in Marcus' face that his cheeks vibrated.  
The team knew it was an empty threat, but the preppy family didn't have to know that.

"I'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorry!" Marcus babbled repeatedly into Mollys open mouth,  
"We'll never call girls sluts again and we'll be good! Please don't kill us! Please!"

Molly veered back, changing back to human.  
She gently pat the boys cheek a couple times with a pinch and a smile.  
"Good boy."

"AndsorryIsaidyourpowerwassuperboobs...ma'am," Marcus said, still practically on the verge of wetting himself.

At that, Remy had to hold back from using his own powers. Instead he just glared. Angrily. What a mouth this kid had!

"Mind your manners next time. You all have a nice vacation," Molly smiled, walking away, leaving her friends staring in the aftermath as the family sauntered back to their room looking like they just got served.  
Usually Molly kept to herself and didn't act like Xena:Warrior Princess, but, Remy knew that you didn't mess with three things in Mollys life: Her family, Remy, and her friends. And Molly definitely considered Rogue a friend worth standing up for, even if they weren't very close all the time.

The kids walked behind Molly.

"Uh, thanks," Rogue said.

"No problem-o," Molly smiled, "You'd do the same for me."

"What now?" Kitty wondered.

"We finish packing up and get out of this forsaken sink hole of a nightmare," Remy said, "I'm so done."

"Me too," Kurt said, "No free breakfast and I'm still hungry!"

"We'll stop at Burger Bomb or McDonalds as soon as we find one," Remy promised, patting Kurts shoulder, "Can't let the fuzzy elf waste away."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Thankfully, just some miles up the road, they'd reached a sacred string of fast-food chains and civilization.  
"Where are we? I mean, what town?" Kurt wondered.

"Lewis Town, Pennsylvania," Molly announced, "I think it's, like, a college town or something."

They stopped through the drive through and ordered. Thanks to Kurts sped-up metabolism and the five other people in the car,  
the order was huge. Surely the cashier thought the majority of the order was going to Piotr, the big guy, as the young woman's eyes widened at the sight of him in the front passenger seat.

The kids scarfed down food, and after Kurt had his fill, he drove, leaving Remy to get in the backseat next to Molly and Kitty. Well, crammed in was more like it.  
"Jeez, I feel like a squished in sardine back here!" Remy said.

"Well, you're taller than Kurt or us, and Kurt is flexible," Molly said, "Rogue,  
move the seat up a little, please?"

Rogue moved the front passenger seat up all of two inches.  
"Not funny, Rogue," Remy glared.

Rogue laughed, then moving the seat up an acceptable amount.  
"Oh what, dork? Like it's our fault the backseat can't fit your long legs _and_ your giant ego?"

Remy groaned, then smiled, kicking Rogue's seat repeatedly.

"Knock it off!" Rogue shouted.

"Why? Is this annoying you?" Remy smiled, keeping up with it.

Molly reached out and pulled at Remys ear.  
"Keep acting five and I'm going to treat you like it."

"Oww! Okay, okay! Sorry," Remy frowned, "...She started it."

"I don't care who started it, it ends now," Molly said.

"So I don't have to threaten to turn this car around if 'Mommy' has things under control back there?" Kurt laughed.

"You got it," Molly said with a grin.

Remy was both embarrassed and turned on by Mollys ability to turn her sometimes bossy ness into a controlled, leadership quality.

Just for good measure, he kicked the back of Rogues seat once more.

"REMY LEBEAU!" Rogue and Molly screamed.

"...Can't help it. I'm just very, very bad," Remy smiled.

* * *

Two days later, they'd reached Illinois and we're starting to go through it, thanks to speedy-but-safe driving and an almost straight route. However, three days together trapped in a car with even your closest friends would test anyones nerves, and this trip was no exception. At some point, to save time, they'd switched off driving for the past two days and it had left everyone cranky and irritable.

"WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE?!" Kitty shouted, holding up the snack bag.

"Kitty...dial the noise back about thirty decibels, will ya?" Kurt asked softly.

"_Okay_, but I packed three bags of Hershey's kisses and now I can't find them," Kitty said, "Uh, sorry."

"The chocolate's in the ice box so it won't melt. Now shut-up so I can sleep," Rogue grumbled.

"Ewww! It probably got all hard and gross," Kitty said, digging through the ice box.

"Nah, it's good. Saves it, she's right," Molly said, "We used to do it all the time back home by keeping it cold in the fridge. It makes it last longer." She wasn't too the point of blowing up like Kitty had,  
but it was bound to happen. Remy knew it and was waiting for it.

"Maybe, uh, maybe you should have some too, eh, Cherie?" Remy smiled cheerily.

"What are you saying?" Molly demanded, "Do you think I'm in a bad mood?"  
Uh-oh. Here comes the crazy face with the twitchy eye.

"Noooo!" Remy laughed a little, "You're not in a bad mood! Just...have some chocolate!"

Well, that was a horribe way to put it, Remy could see it now.  
...Wait, what was that look?

Ohhhh crapcrapcrapcrapCRAPCRAP! Molly now had on the 'Someone is going to die and it's going to be Remy' face.

"Sometimes you're horrible!" Molly glared at him, "I'm already as fat as a cow and you want me to eat a ton of chocolate. I had three little bags of chips today already and I already hate myself for it," Molly started crying,  
"You just want to to stuff me like a turkey because I turned you off of skinny girls and now you'd rather have a blimp for a girlfriend because you like it better now. I tooootally turned you into 'that guy' who loves huge women."

Remy rubbed his face. He'd rarely had to deal with Molly this exhausted before.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Remy cooed, "You don't have to eat the chocolate.  
Trust me, you're all I need and want right now just like you are and none of that is right.  
I don't want a blimp. I want _you_. Loving, warm, and very huggable."

That calmed Molly down into her right mind again.

"You're right. I'm sorry too.-Let's have some chocolate," Molly smiled.

* * *

A few hours later, they switched up the seating arrangements.

Kurt and Kitty in the very back, Rogue and Molly in the middle,  
and Remy and Piotr up front, with Piotr driving.

Unfortunately, the bad moods still hung in the air. Everyone needed some good quality sleep, but it was going to be hours before nightfall and they'd already been at four rest stops.

"Should we stop again? Everyone seems very tired still," Piotr wondered quietly.

"No, we can keep going. It's not that far and we can stop for food or something in another hour," Remy yawned, leaning up against the window with a pillow.

"Click"

Suddenly Remy found himself leaning _out of the car_ and the pillow long gone.  
"YAHHH!" Remy tried to right himself, but there was nothing to hang onto but the door!

HONNNNNNNK! HONNNNNNK! And a huge mack truck coming right up beside them!

"Gotcha!" Piotr pulled Remy back in by his hair, the only thing stable enough to grab in the few seconds they had. The door slammed shut as Remy was pulled in, giving the stupid truck enough time to go past.

"You okay?!" Molly yelped.

"That was close," Rogue said.

"TOO close!" Remy still had his heart in his throat, "Nevermind, I've had it. Let's pull over at the next rest stop."

"Will do," Piotr nodded.

Except there wasn't one. It was just empty stretches of road for over two-hundred miles.

"Uh, guys? I reeeeally gotta use the bathroom," Kurt said.

"Me too," Kitty squirmed.

"Yeah," Molly and Rogue said.

"Well, hope you like roughing it, because there's just empty road out here," Remy said,  
"We brought toilet paper, right?"

Kurt searched through bags for several moments. "Um, no. We have hand wipes, tissues and a bunch of napkins."

Molly face-palmed so hard she left a mark on her face.  
"This was THE WORST idea I've ever had."

No one disagreed with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

The drive kept going after an embarrassing bathroom break where a lot of shut eyes and little eye-contact was made afterwards.

Rogue had twanged the same chords, some with slight variations, on her guitar for the past hour, trying to develop it into a unique song.

Molly couldn't take it anymore. Rogue put the guitar down, reaching into the snack bag with both hands to dig for some chips. All that was heard by Rogue was the van window rolling down, a woosh, and the far off noise of wood hitting hot pavement several times over as the guitar rolled down the empty road, smashing into smaller and smaller pieces.

"And I'm not sorry about it," Molly said flippantly.

Remy had to unbuckle his seatbelt faster than humanly possible in order to lunge to get between them before Rogue choked the life out of Molly. Then he had to-uncomfortably-sit between them for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Finally, they reached a hotel. This time, a nice hotel. It wasn't upscale, but it looked clean from the outside and there were no homeless guys hanging out front.

"I'm sorry, but we only have one room available," The very thin, white with red hair and freckles check-in girl said.

The kids looked at each other.  
"Better than nothing. How many beds does it have?"

"Uh, just one," The girl smiled apologetically.

"And how many cots do you have?" Remy asked.

"...Cots?" The girl stared blankly.

"You know, the little beds with wheels on them?" Remy said.

Another blank stare.  
"Let me just ask my manager," The girl went to see her manager and came back, "I'm sorry, sir, we don't have any cots here.  
I can get you pillows and blankets."

"Fine, whatever, we'll take it," Remy fought back a yawn.

"Let me get that set up for you, it'll be about ten minutes," The girl left the counter.

"Better than nothing," Molly yawned, squeezing Remys hand...wrist...there, she found his hand.  
"I'm sorry to put you through all this. All of you," Molly looked at everyone else with deep sincerity.

"It's not your fault," Kurt said, "None of us knew it was going to be this bad. Um, hard.  
Uh...difficult."

"It just seems like a really bad idea. Maybe we should just turn around and go home tomorrow morning. I don't want to put us through anymore craziness and I know they'll understand that we couldn't make it," Molly said, looking tired and defeated.

"No," Remy said adamantly, putting his hands on Mollys shoulders and looking her square in the face, "We've made it this far, we can keep going. Unless the worst happens, we're not giving up. We're X-Men after all. We don't give up!"

"Right,"

"Yeah!"

"We're with you all the way."

"Agreed. So, fearless leader, what _is_ the worst that could happen?" Rogue wondered.

Remy shrugged his broad, masculine shoulders.  
"I don't know. Car breaks down or we get in an accident. Something so bad we can't fix it I guess, but it hasn't come to that yet."

"You guys are _so great_, you're making me cry," Molly wiped away tears, "Rogue, I'm really, really sorry I destroyed your guitar. I'll buy you a new one soon, I swear!" Molly hugged Rogue-carefully.

"You mean it?" Rogue looked surprised, yet skeptical.

"Any one you want," Molly smiled.

"Thank you," Rogue said, "That means a lot."

"Your room is ready," The check in girl appeared, handing Remy the key, "We gave you a twenty-five percent discount. We're so sorry about not having enough rooms, you all look exhausted, if I must say. If you need anything, ring me up, just press nine. I'm Clarice."

"Thank you, Clarice," Remy said, "Have a good night."

Everyone else said thank you and they got to the room.  
It was a huge room, to the hotels credit, with a luxurious looking king-sized bed.  
The usual amenities of night stands, a table and chairs, green carpet and a big window with a curtain.  
There was a door that led to the bathroom, which was open, with double sinks and a big shower/tub.

"So, ladies get the bed?" Kitty smiled.

"I'll have to sleep on the floor," Rogue said grumpily.

"Unless we let Rogue have the bed. I can sleep anywhere," Molly said, getting out her pajamas, then stretching her back, weary.

"I can't," Kitty hopped onto the bed, snuggling into one of the pillows.

"Alright, Kitty and Molly take the bed, everyone else can have the floor," Remy announced, "Boys get the bathroom first to change then." Remy took out his pajama bottoms, the other guys following him inside to change at once.  
The boys changed in silence. When it was the girls turn, things definitely weren't so quiet.

"...Holy cow, MOLLY!"

"Kitty, _what_? We've changed together in the girls showers like a million times."

"Yeah, but you're fast. I never thought you we're that...you know..."

"It's not something I can help, you know. But Remy likes it a lot."

"I wasn't talking about your boobs," Kitty giggled, "I meant you're almost as pale as Rogue!"

"...Oh," Molly said.

"Uh, we can _hear you_ in there!" Kurt said loudly.

Silence.

The girls came out a few moments later, Molly red faced, but still pale.  
Remy, sitting in a chair, pulled her against him backwards.  
"Heard you in there, _beautiful_."

"Yeah. Wish you hadn't," Molly squirmed, but it just made Remy hold her tighter.  
His head was rubbing against her shoulder and he kissed it gently, then turning her around for a short kiss. "We'll talk more tomorrow, privately. You get some sleep, okay?" Remy smiled a sneaky 'you're so hot' smile.

"You too," Molly smiled back the same way.

Molly climbed into bed.  
"I toss and turn so...Kitty?"

Kitty was already sleeping hard. Snoring just a little.  
Everyone except Molly and Remy were already out like lights.

"Goodnight, Remy."

"Goodnight, Molly."

* * *

The next morning, Remy woke up before everyone else after having set his alarm on his phone.  
He went over and woke Molly up with a kiss.

"Mmh?" Molly opened her eyes, kissing back, then Remy silently led her out over the sleeping bodies of their friends and into the hallway.

"What's up?" Molly wondered.

"I said I wanted to get some time alone with you, didn't I?" Remy leaned down to be closer to her, rubbing her neck with his hand.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you meant this early. Looking so distracting," Mollys eyes lingered on his bare torso.

"Whatever, Petite," Remy rolled his eyes, going in for a long kiss as he put his hands on her sides. Molly looped her arms around his neck. There hadn't been much time for this since they'd left and it felt really good.

They stopped after a few minutes, admiring each other abashedly. "You do have a _beautiful_ body, and you are pale as porcelain," Remy ran a finger under her chin.

Molly blushed. "You shouldn't _say_ things like that. Not unless we're fully committed,  
because you're making me feel crazy right now." She smiled, but Remy could tell she was serious.

"Sorry, cherie. I don't want to push your limits," Remy apologized, letting go of her waist and backing away,  
"Guess I do need to tone it down a little, considering where we're going."

Even Remy knew to try and keep his hands to himself more when meeting a girls family.  
It was only polite. Words of affection would have to be enough to show his love for Molly, but trying to keep his hands off her was going to be _hard_ for him.  
With her, he loved and thrived on the physical contact they had, which said a lot since their relationship remained chaste. Which probably meant that aspect would be ten times more complex if/when they ever got married. Which would be nice, Remy thought,  
because then Remy could appreciate Mollys mind and body for the work of art he believed it to be without all her hangs ups and complaints like this, and she'd finally enjoy herself instead of being so nervous all the time.

Remy sighed inwardly. Molly was sweet, but sometimes she really did over think things.  
Remy knew he didn't always make it easy, but to his credit, he was patient and did his best. And it wasn't his fault that Molly looked like _that_. Remy just always did what came naturally, including things like staring. He tried to focus on her face again,  
but it proved difficult.

Molly gave him a half hug, kissing his bicep in lieu of his mouth since he was now standing out of her reach. "I'd appreciate it. You're so sweet, thank you." This brought his focus back to her face, finally.

Remy gave her one last kiss.  
"Anything for you, sweetheart."

They were soon on the road again. Everyone was in an exceptionally better mood after a long night's sleep and a quick drive-thru breakfast first thing.

"We've got...three more states to go through and we're there," Remy looked at the map on his phone while Rogue took over driving for a while.

"Awesome! We're gonna have so much fun!" Molly cheered.

"Yeah, but you haven't let me drive yet," Kitty pouted.

"Yeeeeah, gonna have to think that one over a bit," Remy said. He'd heard the horror stories and didn't entirely trust Kitty's driving skills. She'd gotten better from a few years ago, but she was still a notoriously bad driver.

"Well, hopefully nothing else will go wrong and we can get there okay." Kurt said brightly.

K-K-K-Spshhhh!

K-K-K-K-sputtersputtersputter!-K-K-K-khhhhsshhhhhh!

"What was thaaaat?" Molly drawled out.

The six of them stared ahead to the engine starting to smoke.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

They pulled off the road and took turns looking at the engine and the rest of the van.  
Remy had been at it for almost three hours straight now.

Remy clanged and beat the engine, turning every gasket and gear he could find, all while muttering to himself in French, but he was getting increasingly louder by the minute.

"Cette voiture me d teste! C'est jonque! C'est inutile! Cela a t le pire voyage de route dans l'histoire DU MONDE! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Remy stood up and aggressively threw the wrench he'd been holding across the road where it skittered with several clanging noises.

"Ooookay. Take it easy and breeeeathe," Molly said after slowly stepping out of the car.

"I _can't_! This trip has been miserable from the start," Remys eyes glowed bright red in frustration, feeling hot as they did so. He felt like ripping his hair out. Or blowing up the car. Either. Both. He angrily snatched up his shirt from the ground, but it was dripping in sweat. He wanted a shower and some sleep, but he wasn't going to get either out here in the middle of nowhere. This hot, unforgiving middle of nowhere.

"Go lay out in the back for a while. Kurt and Piotr can have a whack at it," Molly urged, gently pulling his hand to lead him along.

"Yeah, okay," Remy said, defeated. He stretched half his body out in the empty trunk with his long legs hanging out of the back. His back touched fuzzy, hard carpeting while he guzzled down some water, desperately thirsty. Afterwards, he closed his eyes, hoping sleep would overtake him for a few minutes.

"Caw?"

Remy opened one eye to see a big black crow staring at him.  
Oh sweet mercy, that meant death, didn't it?...!

Remy sat up lightning fast, jerking as if a nest of snakes were before him and not a curious crow. His jump made the van rattle with his weight. "Remy, what the-?!" Rogue yelped.

"Sorry. Bird, uh, watching me," Remy murmured.

"Aw, lookit, it's a crow," Kitty turned around to look at the bird.

"S'not a _crow_, it's death," Remy said hoarsely, taking another swig of water while keeping one eye on the dreaded black bird.

"Buzzards mean death, not crows," Molly walked up carefully, presumably not to startle their visitor.

"Yeah, right," Remy said, "Black always means death. I don't trust it."

Molly rolled her eyes. Holding out her arm, the bird hopped onto it.  
"It's friendly. Maybe it was a pet."

"We should keep it!" Kitty, of course.

"_No way_! Besides, we're not allowed pets and-" Remy protested.

"You're gonna leave it out here to die then?" Molly looked achingly upset.

The girls stared at Remy expectantly. Even Rogue managed a sorrowful look.  
"It's not gonna die. It's been surviving out here this long. It's-"

It was useless as the girls puppy dog eyes got bigger.

"Fine, we'll take the stupid bird.-If we all die, at least we'll know who to blame," Remy grumbled.

* * *

Thankfully, Remy caught some sleep. When he woke up, the van was actually fixed, thanks to Rogue's know how.  
He could've kissed that girl.-Okay, not really. Once, years ago, was enough.

"And we are now two states away from Nevada!" Molly announced proudly as they drove past the 'You are now entering Colorado state lines' sign.

"Well, with that said, I think it's only fair to let Kitty take the wheel," Remy smiled, turning off the road. The toll booth was miles away yet. After all, what could possibly happen when they were this close? It seemed safe and Kitty had barely complained about it at all the whole trip.

"Really? Yay! Thanks Remy," Kitty squealed, phasing into the drivers seat as soon as Remy got out of it and walked to the other side of the car.

"Uh, you _sure_ about this?" Rogue swallowed, hard.

"Yeah, man, we want to get there _alive_!" Kurt protested.

"You guys worry too much. Kitty's been driving for like six years and-EASE UP ON THE GAS!" Remy was thrown back into his seat long before buckling in as Kitty took it upon herself to tear back into the road at light speed.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Kitty swerved into the road. Thankfully, no one was behind them just yet and the other cars ahead of them were at least a mile out.

When everyone swallowed their hearts back to their rightful places, after a few minutes, Kitty's driving became smoother.  
Remy believed his faith had been justified. The girl really wasn't as bad as everyone said.

They made it down the toll road. Kitty slowed down and got into the correct lane. Good.  
They paid the fee and kept creeping along, getting back into the main roads with the rest of traffic.

Suddenly, Kitty's phone rang. "Rogue, pick that up for me, will you please?" Kitty smiled.

"Hello? Oh, hey Jean," Rogue said.

"It's Jean? Put her on speaker," Kitty said.

"You're on speaker, what's up?" Rogue asked.

"Guys? I've got the most exciting news!" Jean said on the other end, "Scott Proposed! We're finally engaged!"

"WHAAAAT?!" Kitty screeched excitedly, while her foot slammed on the gas pedal and the car was hurled forward of, oh, Remy guessed upwards of 70 miles per hour.

With several cars ahead of them.

And behind them.

The last thing Remy saw was the crow fluttering ahead of him, heading straight for the windshield.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Molly was beside herself in tears, but she barely held it together for the phone call as the kids and several other drivers stood on the side of the road, looking at the 15 car pile up. Car after car was smashed or sideswiped, with dents and fender-benders. Every car was smoking and the drivers and passengers waiting on the road looked distressed, angry, tired or all of the above.

Most had come out of it with minor injuries, but everyone was just thankful that no one had been killed. All because of one engagement announcement and an over excited Kitty Pryde.

"Dad? Uh, hi, it-it's me, Molly. Listen, we're not going to make it. We're all fine, but there was a bad accident and our car...and lots of others...got totaled," Molly let out a sob and handed the phone to Remy.

What the heck could Remy even say? 'I'm sorry my friends are idiots and we've been on the worst road trip imaginable. Thanks for your hospitality, but we really can't come because we're afraid if we travel anymore, we _will_ die before we get there!'?

"Hello, sir, it's Remy. Molly's really broken up about it right now. We would've loved to have come, but it's been a difficult trip. You see, some things that happened were..." Remy launched into an almost five minute summary of the first half of the trip when Molly wanted the phone back. He gave it to her.

"Well, um, that's some of why we're so exhausted. I promise, Remy and I will make it up there one of these days, just not this week. Maybe a few months down the line or something.-No, we definitely won't try and drive it again.-I love my friends, but I agree, they _won't_ be coming.-Uh-huh. Yeah. Yeah. Love you too. I'll call you when I get back," Molly looked at Remy, "He wants to talk to _you_."

Remy bit his lip. Well, this could be it. Remy was fully expecting a whole 'You put my daughter in danger, so you're not allowed to see her anymore' speech. Or at least a lot of yelling. Either way, Remy expected nothing good. Of course, had that truly been the case, they wouldn't have been talking about a second trip. So what on earth...?

To Remys surprise, he got commendation for making it as far as they did. Agreeing the drive was hard, advice to think it through next time, make it home safe, and saying that even if they hadn't met Remy yet, Molly was obviously in good hands with Remy. Also, they couldn't wait to meet him one day.

...And it was clear that to put up with everything, surely, Molly had Remy wrapped around her little finger.  
"That she does, sir, that she does," Remy chuckled, "Thank you for all your understanding. We'll call you the minute we get home. I promise I'll keep her safe.-Yes, sir.-Yes.-bye!"

Remy scooped Molly up into his arms and gave her a big kiss.  
"You, Cherie, have the most understanding dad I have ever come across. I thought he was going to ream me into the ground since we weren't going to make it. I think your family loves me already!"

Molly grinned big. "I don't know about that, but it takes a lot to make him upset. So you're on his good side...for now.  
As long as no one is dead or badly hurt, I think my family is happy. I said they would understand and they did. Now we just have to deal with, uh, our friends and everyone else...and tell all the teachers that we ruined the van." Molly's grin quickly disappeared.

"Well, one things for sure," Remy said, "Kitty drives alone from now on."

"I heard that!" Kitty yelled from a few yards away where the kids were sitting or standing around,  
trying to recover.

* * *

"Let's see the ring!" Kitty squealed, running over as soon as Jean walked out of the X-Jet. It was a few hours later and almost twilight. Everyone was ready to go home for a well deserved rest and an end to their short-lived road trip.

Jean held out her hand, but her jaw dropped as soon as she saw what was left of the van.  
"What happened to the car?!"

"Kitty was driving when you called," Rogue said, getting into the jet, followed by Kurt and Piotr, and Remy and Molly brought up the rear.

"Ah. I see," Jean said, quickly accepting, "That explains it."

"THE CAR!" Scott yelled at the sight.

"Try not to think about it, Mon Ami. It only makes it worse," Remy said, sitting in the jet seat closest to him. Molly took the seat beside him, grabbing his hand and snuggling against his arm.

"Now we can finally have some time alone again," Molly sighed, looking better then she had a few hours ago.

"CAW! CAW!" The crow came flying right into the jet and landed square on Remys other shoulder.

"...Almost, Petite," Remy groaned.

"And what's that?" Logan, sitting at the controls, glared at the bird.

"We picked up a hitch hiker," Remy explained, "He almost didn't make it out of the wreck, but I caught him before he went through the windshield. He's tame and the girls weren't about to let us leave the wild roads without him."

"You know we can't have pets, Cajun," Logan said simply.

"We don't have to keep him exactly," Molly explained, "We can find him a good home. Or just let him live outside if there's a problem. He doesn't have to live _indoors_. He could eat bugs and stuff and keep the plants outside healthy, I'd bet."

"We'll talk about it at length back at home," Logan said.

With that, Jean dragged a distressed Scott into the jet and they were off, having made arrangements to come back for the totaled van the next morning. Jean and Scott sat across from Molly and Remy.

"Congratulations you two!" Molly smiled.

"Yeah, congratulations. Finally got up the nerve, hm? Good job!" Remy smiled.

"Thank you," Jean said.

"Yeah, uh, thank you," Scott said, still in a bad mood.

"You knooowww what this totally means, right?" Kitty said, "Remy and Molly are next in line!"

"Ah-heh. Not just yet," Molly's voice cracked, "I mean, not that I don't want to, but that's a big, big step! We're not there yet. A-are we?" Molly looked at Remy.

"We're definitely not there yet," Remy agreed, "One day though. I'm hoping for it.  
That is, after I meet your family and not before."

"Yes! That's what I want too. I mean, if you wanted to...to marry me," Molly blushed.

"I'd want to, but like I said, I'm hoping for it," Remy smiled, "And that's enough for now."


End file.
